Round agricultural balers are known. Agricultural crops, such as straw, grass, or grains, are formed into round bales in round balers thereby and wrapped with a wrapping material, for example, a net, foil or binding yarn. Such round balers have a picking and feeding device for the crops to be pressed, by means of which the crops are introduced into a feed opening of a baling chamber. The baling chamber comprises several baling rollers arranged in a circle, which extend over the width of the baling chamber between two side walls and are driven in a rotatory manner. For a better carrying or a better conveyance of the crops introduced into the pressing chamber, the baling rollers are provided with several elevations, which are distributed over the circumference of the baling rollers and which extend in a radial direction of the baling roller in the same thickness and over the length of the baling roller. Often, however, in this arrangement and formation of baling rollers, in particular, with dry crop conditions and with crops that have been cut short, there are accumulations of crops on the side areas of the round bales or near the side walls of the baling chamber. The shape of the round bale can then differ from the desired shape of the rotation cylinder, so that the shape of the round bale develops in the direction of a rotation hyperboloid (the jacket surface of the round bale is curved inwards in the direction of the rotation axis of the round bale, different from a straight line). This, in turn, can lead to problems with a subsequent net supply, so that the net cannot lie in an orderly manner around the side edges on the front surfaces of the completely pressed round bale, or is not even carried through the round bale.